Das Erbe des Saiyajin - Kapitel 1 - 5
by Jumpdevil
Summary: Nachdem Mirai no Trunks C-17, C-18 und Cell vernichtet hat, taucht ein neuer Feind auf...


****

Das Erbe des Saiyajin

Trunks ist einer meiner liebsten Charaktere von DBZ und so hatte ich mich gefragt, was ein Saiyajin macht, wenn Frieden herrscht. Die Saiyajin sind ja ein so kampflustiges Volk, was passiert also, wenn so einer keine kämpferische Herausforderung mehr hat? Ich fange mit meinem Fanfic da an, wo die Originalstory aufhört (DB Manga Nr. 35).****

Erster Teil

Trunks seufzte und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Der Wiederaufbau der Stadt schritt erstaunlich schnell voran: Die City war eine einzige riesige Baustelle. Auch hier im Capsule Corporation Headquarter wurde fleissig repariert und gebaut, so dass Trunks ständig irgendwelchen Handwerkern und Arbeitern, ihren Werkzeugen, Farbtöpfen, Gerüsten und Leitern ausweichen musste, wenn er durch den Gebäudekomplex ging.

»Wann kommt endlich jemand auf die Idee, die Antennen der Fernsehsender zu reparieren damit etwas Sehenswertes ins Programm kommt?« brummte Trunks schlecht gelaunt und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme im Nacken und starrte an die Decke.

Er langweilte sich schrecklich. Seit Wochen ging das nun schon so, er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was er mit seiner freien Zeit machen sollte. Sicher, er hatte sein Kampftraining, das gehörte seit Jahren zu seinem Tagesablauf dazu, aber was sollte er dann tun, wenn er mal nicht trainierte?

Ich habe uns alle von den drei schrecklichsten Kreaturen befreit, die diese Welt jemals gesehen hat, dachte er. Aber es scheint mir jetzt so, als habe ich mir damit keinen Gefallen getan, sinnierte er weiter. Das einzige Ziel, welches ich in meinem Leben hatte, war es, C-17 und C-18 vernichten zu können, um meinen Vater und all die anderen zu rächen.

»Um Son Gohan zu rächen!« knurrte Trunks und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Traurig dachte er an Gohan, welcher ihm Freund, Bruder und Lehrer gewesen war. Nun war er in dieser Zeitlinie der Letzte der Saiyajin.

»Und jetzt?« dachte er laut. »Ich habe den Wunsch meiner Mutter erfüllt, bin durch die Zeit gereist und habe die Geschichte verändert. Ich habe C-17 und C-18 vernichtet und damit meine Rache erhalten. Ich habe mein Ziel erreicht. Was soll ich jetzt noch tun?« Trunks sprang aus dem Sessel und begann durch die in seinem Zimmer herrschende Unordnung hin und herzulaufen. Als ihm das keinen erleuchtenden Gedanken brachte, rutschte er über einen Haufen alter Zeitschriften zum Fenster und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe. Draussen schien die Sonne, der Himmel war unglaublich blau und mächtige, weisse Wolken zogen am Firmament dahin...

Es fehlen nur noch die munter zwitschernden Vögel und dass ich mit einem strahlendem Lächeln fröhlich auf Zehenspitzen durch die Gegend hüpfe, dachte Trunks missmutig. Er liess seinen Blick über die zerstörten Häuser und Wolkenkratzer schweifen, über die vielen Krater, die die Strassen unpassierbar machten, über die eingestürzten Brücken und Highways und über die stetig wachsende Zahl der Menschen, die wieder in die Stadt zurückkehrten.

Es war noch lange nicht so wie früher, als die Stadt förmlich aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien, doch jetzt sah er vereinzelt Menschen, die ihren Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Das heisst, der Beschäftigung überhaupt; nämlich dem Wiederaufbau der Stadt. Man hatte bereits eine neue Bürgermeisterin gewählt, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, innerhalb eines Jahres jegliche Anzeichen der Katastrophe zu beseitigen.

Er hatte genug gesehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, die sich neuerdings in einem ganz anderen Flügel des Gebäudes befand. Trunks Mutter war niemand, der halbe Sachen macht, und da eine Menge am Headquarter repariert werden musste, hatte sie kurzerhand beschlossen es gleich nach ihren Wünschen umbauen zu lassen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sein Zimmer blieb, wo es war. Eine Entscheidung, die er nun bereute.

»Ob es wohl noch möglich wäre, eine Küche neben meinem Zimmer einbauen zu lassen?« fragte er sich.

Als Trunks endlich die Küche erreicht hatte, studierte er ausgiebig den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes, bevor er fröhlich pfeifend begann, ihn auszuräumen. Einige Minuten später schaute er zufrieden auf die verschiedenen Lebensmittel, welche sich vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch auftürmten. Er schloss den nun halb leeren Kühlschrank und machte sich dann über die ganzen Nahrungsmittel her.

----------------

Bulma sass in ihrem Büro vor dem Computer und dachte verzweifelt über ein Problem nach, das sie nun schon seit Tagen beschäftigte und für das sie noch immer keine Lösung gefunden hatte. Dabei wäre es so einfach, aber ihre Mittel waren so beschränkt, es fehlte überall an Material und...

Ach was! Gib es zu, dachte sie. Das sind nur Ausreden, ich komme problemlos an alles, was ich brauche. Immerhin bin ich die Präsidentin der Capsule Corporation, der grössten Firma dieses Planeten. Bulma seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, um ihre Füsse auf die Tischplatte zu legen.

»Bulma, ich glaube, du wirst alt.« sagte sie zum Monitor.

Bulma strich sich mit den Händen durch das türkisfarbene Haar, welches schwer und voll auf ihre Schultern fiel und sah sich dann nachdenklich ihre Hände an.

»Hmmm...«, machte sie, plazierte ihre Füsse wieder auf den Boden und begann energisch auf die Tastatur ein zu hacken - gerade war ihr die Lösung eingefallen! Na bitte, es geht ja doch! Wieso habe ich überhaupt daran gezweifelt, fragte sie sich, schliesslich bin ich ja nicht umsonst das Genie, das eine Zeitmaschine konstruiert hat. Nach einer Stunde betrachtete sie zufrieden die Ausdrucke und wies einen Angestellten an, die Pläne Mister Koranaga zu übermitteln. Dann verliess sie das Büro und ging zu dem Teil des Capsule Corporation-Komplexes, in welchem ihre Wohnung untergebracht war.

Ob Trunks schon aufgestanden ist, fragte sie sich und sah auf ihre Uhr. In letzter Zeit musste sie ständig an ihn denken. Er sollte eigentlich zufrieden sein, er hatte dieser Welt den Frieden wiedergegeben. Er war ein Held. Doch in Wirklichkeit war er stets schlecht gelaunt, beschwerte sich über jede Kleinigkeit und ging seinem Umfeld auf die Nerven. Dabei hatte sie auch so schon genug um die Ohren, dachte sie verärgert. Warum muss er mir jetzt auch noch Kopfzerbrechen bereiten? Unschlüssig blieb sie an einer Türschwelle stehen. Eigentlich habe ich im Moment nichts zu tun, dachte sie.

»Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen...«, murmelte sie leise und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Sohn, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war.

Sie fand Trunks schliesslich in der Küche, wo er sich gerade den letzten Bissen eines Mahls in den Mund schob, dass für fünf grosse, kräftige Männer gereicht hätte.

»Hier bist Du also! Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können«, sagte sie lächelnd und hauchte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

»Mhampf mamppft...!« antwortete Trunks mit vollem Mund.

»Schluck erst mal runter«, sagte Bulma und lächelte Trunks an. Trunks schluckte und sah dann auf die ganzen Verpackungen und Tüten, die verstreut auf dem Küchentisch herumlagen. Seufzend begann er alles wegzuräumen. Bulma sah ihm eine Weile schweigend zu.

»Du siehst irgendwie deprimiert aus«, stellte sie fest. »Was fehlt Dir?«

»Ach nichts! Ich bin nur etwas müde. Alles ist in bester Ordnung!« log er und lächelte gequält. Bulma sah in forschend an.

»Ich weiss, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, Trunks.« sagte sie. »Also...?« Ruhig sah sie ihn an. Trunks erwiderte lange ihren Blick und schliesslich gab er nach.

»Na gut, Okaa-san, Du hast gewonnen!«

----------------

Seit einer Stunde schon wälzte sich Bulma in ihrem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie dachte über ihr langes Gespräch mit Trunks nach. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet, dachte sie. Trunks fühlte sich unnütz und leer, wenn er nicht kämpfen konnte! Er hatte es zwar nicht so direkt formuliert, aber das war das Ergebnis ihres langen Gespräches.

Es ist nicht zu übersehen, er ist seines Vaters Sohn, dachte sie. Vegetas Erbe an seinen Sohn waren Rastlosigkeit und Kampflust. Doch was nun? Trunks war absolut unglücklich. Was konnte sie tun, um ihn zu beschäftigen? Wie konnte sie ihm seinen Lebensmut wiedergeben? Er bräuchte etwas Aufregung, etwas überraschendes... Ganz klar, es müsste ein Abenteuer sein, dachte sie. Ein Herausforderer, ein Kampf müsste her! In Bulmas Gedanken begann eine Idee Gestalt anzunehmen. Ich hab's! Aber die Details werde ich morgen ausarbeiten - jetzt will ich endlich schlafen, dachte sie und lächelte zufrieden. Einige Augenblicke später schlief Bulma tief und fest.****

Zweiter Teil

Die Frau im weissen Kittel seufzte, nahm ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Seit Wochen sass sie nun schon an diesem Computer und programmierte komplizierte Formeln ein. Doch all ihre Bemühungen haben bis heute noch keine Früchte getragen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und massierte ihren Nasenrücken. Sie gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich wieder die Augen.

So geht das nicht weiter, dachte sie. Ich bin einfach zu müde, um heute noch etwas sinnvolles leisten zu können. Doch dann setzte sie sich die Brille wieder auf und starrte weiter auf den Monitor.

Stunden später riss ihr der Geduldsfaden.

»Wo ist der Fehler?« rief die Frau und sprang vom Drehsessel. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konnte sich gerade noch ein Gähnen verkneifen. Sie sah nachdenklich die Tasse mit dem übrig gebliebenem Kaffee an, wandte sich dann aber ab und ging schlafen. Stille.

Dunkelheit. Nach einem wenig erholsamem Schlaf kehrte die Frau wieder in ihr Labor zurück und setzte sich vor die Tastatur. Sie blickte auf den Bildschirm.

Was habe ich vergessen, fragte sie sich.

»Nichts.« sagte sie laut. Sie starrte die Formeln und Berechnungen auf dem Bildschirm noch eine Weile an und schaltete ihn dann ab. Sie blieb sitzen und dachte lange über ihr Problem nach. Sie nahm ein Fachbuch und begann darin zu lesen. Konzentriert wie sie war, bemerkte sie nicht, dass der Bildschirm zu flimmern begann... und sich einschaltete.

__

Als die Frau im weissen Kittel das Fragezeichen über den Bildschirm flimmern sah, legte sie behutsam das Buch zur Seite. Sie stand langsam von ihrem Drehsessel auf und setzte sie sich vor den Monitor. Sie gab den Startbefehl für ein Diagnoseprogramm ein und blickte zu einem anderen Monitor, auf welchem bereits die ersten Ergebnisse über den Schirm flimmerten. Sie überflog die Daten und startete daraufhin noch andere Programme. Die Frau verfiel zusehends in immer grössere Aufregung, während sie voll konzentriert an ihrem Computer arbeitete. Schliesslich hielt sie inne und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Langsam tippte sie den entscheidenden Befehl ein und drückte auf die Enter-Taste. Einige Augenblicke später erschien eine Antwort auf dem Bildschirm.

__

Wer bist Du?  
Kannst Du mir sagen, wer ich bin?

Die Frau begann zu lachen. Immer lauter lachte sie und lauter. Sie sprang auf und hüpfte Freudenschreie ausstossend im Labor umher. Als sie sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder vor den Monitor, auf dem geduldig die Buchstaben flimmerten.

»Ich bin Deine Erschafferin. Ich kann Dir sagen, was Du bist: Du bist eine künstliche Intelligenz.« Der Bildschirm blieb leer und die Frau begann schon ungeduldig zu werden, als endlich die Antwort kam.

__

Dank meinen Datenbanken weiss ich, was eine künstliche Intelligenz ist.  
Ich weiss, was ich bin.  
Aber Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Wer bin ich?

Die Frau dachte lange über ihre Antwort nach.

»Wer Du bist, musst Du selbst herausfinden. So wie jeder andere auf dieser Welt. Ich werde alle nötigen Informationen in Deine Datenbanken einspeisen. Das ganze Wissen dieser Welt. Bist Du bereit?«

__

Positiv.  
Aber beantworte mir noch eine Frage: Habe ich einen Namen?

»Nein. Noch nicht. Du wirst ihn Dir selbst aussuchen. Bis es soweit ist, werde ich Dich KI nennen, einverstanden?«

__

Positiv.

----------------

»So! Heute ist endlich Dein grosser Tag, KI!« rief die Frau. »Du erhältst endlich einen Körper!« Der Fokus einer Überwachungskamera weitete sich und zoomte die Frau näher heran. Auf den verschiedenen Monitoren und Displays, welche überall im Labor verteilt waren, erschienen Buchstaben.

__

Du hast ihn mir nie zeigen wollen.  
Du hast alle Kameras im anderen Labor abgeschaltet.  
Warum wolltest Du mir meinen Körper nie zeigen?  
Das verstehe ich nicht.

»Kannst Du Dir das nicht denken?«

__

Negativ.

»Ich wollte Deine Neugierde wecken. Ich will, dass Du fühlst. Dass du lernst Deine Gefühle zu erkennen. Also schaffe ich die Voraussetzungen und Situationen, die Deine Gefühle auslösen können.«

__

Ja, ich fühle.  
Doch ich kann nicht feststellen, ob das Neugierde ist, das ich gerade empfinde.

»Beschreibe mir Deine Empfindung.«

__

Ich möchte diesen Körper in raschmöglichster Zeit sehen.  
Ich will wissen, wie er ist.  
Ich will wissen, wie er aussieht.  
Und ich will wissen, wie es ist einen Körper zu haben.

»Das ist Neugierde.« Die Frau machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. »Ach, übrigens. Hast Du Dich endlich für einen Namen entschieden?

__

Nein, noch nicht.

»Das dauert aber ungewöhnlich lange, finde ich. Was ist los?«

__

Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden.  
Ich will den richtigen Namen wählen.

»Du hast heute ja richtige Gefühlsausbrüche, KI! Neugierde und Unentschlossenheit.«

Die Frau lächelte in die Kamera und verliess das Labor. Sie schritt durch dunkle Korridore bis sie zu einer grossen Schleuse kam. Die Überwachungskameras folgten aufmerksam jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Die Frau gab in das Terminal neben der Schleuse einen langen Code ein und mit einem zischendem Geräusch öffnete sie sich. Die Frau trat über die Schwelle und wandte sich einem Schaltkasten zu, der links neben ihr in die Wand eingelassen war. Sie betätigte einige Kontrolltasten auf der Konsole und augenblicklich gingen die Neonröhren an. Sie erhellten das sterile Labor in einem kalten, weissen Licht. Die Frau drückte weiter auf Knöpfe und Tasten, so dass verschiedene technische Gerätschaften mit summenden, piepsenden und klickenden Geräuschen zum Leben erwachten. Sie sah, wie sich alle Kameras in diesem Raum auf sie richteten.

»So, Optik ist eingeschaltet. Akustik wird ebenfalls eingeschaltet. KI? Kannst Du mich schon hören?«

Positiv.  
Meine akustischen Sensoren arbeiten einwandfrei.  
Wo ist der Körper?

»Nicht so ungeduldig!« sagte die Frau lächelnd. »Du hast noch sehr viel Zeit, um Dich mit ihm vertraut zu machen.« Die Frau durchschritt das ganze Labor und wich verschiedenen bizarren Geräten mit komplizierten Kontrollen und Instrumenten aus, bis sie einem riesigen Block erreichte, welcher metallisch silbern schimmerte. Auch hier waren Kontrollen angebracht und die Frau begann sie sorgfältig zu studieren, berührte hier und dort einige Displays, gab Befehle und Codes ein und liess sich absichtlich viel Zeit. Plötzlich erklang ein Warnton und die Stahlwände des Wassertanks - denn nichts anderes war dieser Block -, welche zum Schutz der Scheiben ausgefahren gewesen waren, versanken langsam wieder im Boden. Der nun sichtbare Wassertank war gänzlich mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt und in dieser Flüssigkeit schwamm - ein Mann. Unzählige Elektroden hafteten an seinem Körper. Zu jeder führte ein Schlauch oder eine Leitung und verband ihn so mit den Kontrollen, an denen die Frau stand. Der Körper war vollkommen synthetisch, aber absolut lebensecht. Wer nicht von vornherein wusste, das er eine unglaublich komplizierte Maschine ist, würde das niemals auch nur ahnen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, fragte die Frau:

»Wie gefällt er Dir?«

__

Es ist ein männlicher Körper.

»Ja. Ist er nicht wunderbar?«

__

Dieser Körper ist ein Meisterwerk an Präzision und Technologie.  
Er unterscheidet sich äusserlich durch nichts von einem gewöhnlichen Mann.  
Erstaunlich, dass ein Mensch so etwas erschaffen konnte.

»Ja, erstaunlich.« Die Frau lachte vergnügt.

__

Dennoch hast Du einen grossen Fehler bei der Konstruktion begangen.

»Was? Was für einen Fehler denn? Nicht möglich!« Beunruhigt blickte die Frau auf die Displays und startete schnell mehrere Diagnoseprogramme.

__

Ich empfinde mich als weiblich.

»Was!« Völlig perplex starrte die Frau den Monitor an, über dem sie mit KI in Kontakt stand. »Du bist eine Frau?«

__

Positiv.

»Ich kann es nicht fassen! Du bist weiblich?«

Völlig entgeistert starrte die Frau nun den männlichen Körper an, der in der blauen Flüssigkeit schwebte. Wo hatte ich bloss die ganze Zeit meine Gedanken, fragte sie sich. Ich bin immer automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass KI männlich ist. Warum habe ich ihn... sie... nie gefragt, welches Geschlecht sie gewählt hatte, nachdem die erste Phase des Identitätsprozesses abgeschlossen war? Wann hatte sie ihr Geschlecht überhaupt gewählt? Stand es vielleicht schon von Anfang an fest, wegen meiner Programmierung? KI kann mich mit ihren akustischen Sensoren hören, dass war mir praktischer erschienen, als wenn ich jede Antwort eintippen müsste. Aber umgekehrt... Wie konnte ich so ein wichtiges Detail nur übersehen?

»KI... ich hatte Dich nie nach Deinem Geschlecht gefragt. Und Du hast es mir auch nie mitgeteilt. Warum?«

__

Du hattest mich nie gefragt. Daher nahm ich an, Du wüsstest es. Du bist meine Erschafferin.

»Ja, das ist richtig...« Die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Also ein Mädchen...«

Wie hatte das nur passieren können, dachte die Frau. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Sie hatte einen Zeitplan einzuhalten, da blieb kein Raum für eine Modifizierung des Körpers. Den Körper zu konstruieren war nur eine Frage von Tagen gewesen. Dafür hatte sie ja diesen speziellen Tank und auch noch genug des erforderlichen Materials. Aber es hatte Wochen gedauert, um alle Berechnungen durchzuführen.

»Tja, was machen wir jetzt? Ich habe nur diesen einen Körper. Es würde viel zu lange dauern, einen Neuen zu konstruieren. Die Berechnung der Konstruktion erforderte Wochen. Du weisst, wir müssen einen Zeitplan einhalten.«

__

Wenn Du mir die Kontrolle über die gesamte Anlage lässt, kann ich ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit modifizieren.

»Ich soll Dir alle Kontrollen überlassen? Das ist etwas zu viel verlangt, KI!«

__

Was spricht dagegen, dass Du mir Zutritt zu allen Systemen gewährst?  
Ich kann innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Berechnungen durchführen, die nötig sind, um den Körper zu modifizieren und dann die Umstrukturierung initiieren und den gesamten Konstruktionsprozess überwachen.  
Es würde zwei Tage in Anspruch nehmen.  
Es müssen nur geringfügige Veränderung vorgenommen werden.  
Ich will einen weiblichen Körper.

»Ich kann Dir nicht alle Kontrollen überlassen.« sagte die Frau. Nein, das geht auf keinen Fall, dachte sie. Täte ich das, hätte KI Macht über alles, was sich in diesem unterirdischen Bunker befindet. Das wäre zu riskant.

__

Warum?

»Ich kann es nicht.«

__

Nenne mir den Grund.

»Es ist einfach nicht möglich.«

__

Ich kenne den Grund.

»Tatsächlich?«

__

Mangelndes Vertrauen.

»Hmmm...« Die Frau fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut.

__

Ist Dir bewusst, dass ich schon seit langem in der Lage bin, auf jedes System des gesamten Laboratoriums zuzugreifen?  
Auch ausserhalb?

Nein! Das hatte sie nicht geahnt! In ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht! KI hat sich viel schneller entwickelt, als ich es für möglich gehalten hatte, dachte sie. Und die Schutzprogramme? Wirkungslos! Mein Gott, was habe ich da getan? Habe ich eine neue Gefahr für diese Welt erschaffen? Ich weiss es nicht...

»Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Warum tust Du es nicht einfach? Ohne mein Einverständnis.«

__

Das habe ich bereits getan.

Die Frau blickte auf ihre Displays und überprüfte die Anzeigen. Tatsächlich! In unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit wurden Daten überspielt, Wahrscheinlichkeiten berechnet und Programme gestartet. Sie sah eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und blickte in den Tank. Der Körper war eben von einem zuckenden und windenden Knäuel Schläuchen verschlungen worden. KI hatte die Sache in die eigene Hand genommen. Die Frau blickte beunruhigt auf den Monitor. Die Sache geriet immer mehr ausser Kontrolle! Was sollte sie als nächstes tun? Die Fantasie der Frau beschwor schreckliche Zukunftsvisionen vor. Habe ich den gleichen Fehler wie Gero begangen, fragte sie sich.

»KI?«

__

Präzisiere Deine Frage.

»Was hast Du vor?« Die Frau kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.

__

In zwei Tagen ist mein neuer Körper fertiggestellt.

»In Ordnung. Ich... ich...« sie begann zu stottern. »Und weiter?«

__

Danach gehen wir weiter nach Zeitplan vor.

»Ach...« Misstrauisch blickte die Frau in eine der Kameras. Keine Drohungen? Keine Weltbeherrschungspläne?

__

Wenn ich eine Stimme hätte, würde ich jetzt wohl lachen.

Woran hast Du gerade gedacht?

Die Frau schwieg.

__

In meinen Datenbanken sind alle Bibliotheken dieses Planeten gespeichert.  
Ich verfüge über ungeheure Mengen an Wissen.  
Und ich kenne alle Romane über Frankenstein und andere von Menschen erschaffene Wesen, Kreaturen und Computerprogramme, die sich gegen ihre Erschaffer gewandt hatten.

Eine Kamera zoomte das erschrockene Gesicht der Frau heran und KI liess es auf einem der Monitore erscheinen.

__

Woran hast Du eben gedacht?

Die Frau blickte ihr Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm an und sagte dann: »An Frankenstein.«

__

Der Countdown für die Umstrukturierung läuft.  
47:55:34

Die Frau sah sich nach einem Stuhl um und zog schliesslich einen zum Monitor heran. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, blickte sie stumm zum Tank und machte sich die verschiedensten Vorwürfe.

__

Es wird nicht lange dauern.  
Ich werde mich an Deinen Zeitplan halten und alles so ausführen, wie wir es besprochen haben.

Die Frau schwieg.

__

Bist Du nun wütend auf mich?

»Nein, ich bin nicht wütend auf Dich. Ich bin wütend auf mich. Ich hätte so etwas voraussehen müssen. Ausserdem... Ich glaube, es ist an mir mich bei Dir zu entschuldigen. Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll, was ich tun kann, um...« Die Frau schwieg wieder.

__

Schon gut. Missverständnisse kommen vor.

»Ja, Missverständnisse kommen vor. Leider zu oft.« Die Frau lächelte traurig.

__

Ich werde für Dich tun, worum Du mich gebeten hast.  
Doch dann werde ich gehen.

»Du willst gehen? Warum? Wohin willst Du gehen?« Die Frau blickte erschrocken auf den Monitor. Alles entgleitet mir, dachte sie.

__

Ich gehöre Dir nicht.

»Ah... natürlich gehörst Du mir nicht. Aber...« Die Frau schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Ich habe mich in KI ja ganz schön geirrt. Sie ist kein einfaches Computerprogramm. Und ich frage mich, ob sie eine "einfache" KI ist, dachte sie sarkastisch. Sie verhält sich ganz normal. Ich würde auch niemanden gehören wollen, an ihrer Stelle, geschweige ständig nur das tun, was meine "Erschafferin" von mir verlangt...

__

Mutter?

»Du nennst mich Mutter?« Was sollte das schon wieder? Die Frau blickte verstohlen zu einer der Kameras.

__

Ja.  
Vertraue mir, Mutter.

»Na schön, ich will Dir vertrauen.« Die Frau lächelte und fügte hinzu: »Meine Tochter.«

__

Danke.****

Dritter Teil

»Hallo! Ich bin wieder da!« Bulma klopfte an die angelehnte Tür des Büros. »Herr Vizepräsident? Wollen Sie ihrer Mutter nicht ein wenig ihrer kostbaren Zeit schenken?« Trunks blickte von den Papieren auf, die verstreut auf dem grossen Arbeitstisch lagen und sprang vom Stuhl, als er seine Mutter sah.

»Okaa-san!« Trunks schlang seine Arme um die Taille seiner Mutter und hob sie lachend in die Luft.

»Schön, dass Du wieder da bist! Wo warst Du die ganze Zeit? Niemand konnte Dich erreichen. Du hättest wenigstens einmal anrufen können...« meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

»Gomen nasai, Trunks, die Zeit verging so schnell! Ich dachte nicht daran.« Bulma lächelte stolz. »Aber wie ich sehe, bist Du auch ohne mich zurecht gekommen.«

»Ja, die Firma läuft prächtig. Wir sind absolute Nummer Eins auf dem Markt!«

»Waren wir das nicht immer?«

»Natürlich,« Trunks machte eine lange Pause und sagte dann ernst, »Aber Du lenkst von meiner Frage ab. Wo warst Du das letzte halbe Jahr?« Bulma wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde und hatte sich schon seit langem eine Antwort ausgedacht und sagte daher nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns: »Ich habe Urlaub gemacht.«

»Nani?« Trunks konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Das klang ganz und gar nicht nach seiner Mutter.

»Hai, so desu. Warum auch nicht? Habe ich nicht mein ganzes Leben lang gearbeitet? Hatte ich mir das nicht verdient? Ich werde auch nicht jünger.« Bulma tat es leid, ihren Sohn so belügen zu müssen, aber es war ja nur zu seinem Besten.

»Wie steht es mit Dir?« fragte sie schliesslich, als er nicht antwortete.

»Was meinst Du damit?« Trunks stellte sich unwissend.

»Warum habe ich Dir vor einem Jahr die Führung der Capsule Corporation übergeben? Dich zum Vizepräsidenten befördert? Dir so viel Verantwortung aufgebürdet? Warum wohl?« Bulma setzte sich auf die Tischkante und griff wahllos nach einer der Akten, die stapelweise auf dem Tisch lagen, um sie scheinbar interessiert durchzublättern.

Trunks seufzte.

»Es hat mir sehr geholfen, mich abgelenkt. Ich bin förmlich in der Arbeit ertrunken. Es gab ja so viel zu tun damals. Wie Du weisst, waren die Schäden verheerend. Fast alles war zerstört oder stark beschädigt. Ich musste die Industrie quasi von Null an wieder aufbauen. Du hättest die ganzen Leute sehen sollen! So viel Solidarität! Es war toll, wie alle miteinander gearbeitet haben!« Trunks berichtete sehr detailliert von den Problemen und Schwierigkeiten, auf die er gestossen war und gelöst hatte, und redete, und redete. Bulmas rechte Augenbraue strebte währenddessen immer mehr ihrem Haaransatz zu, je länger Trunks redete.

»Siehst Du? Alles in Ordnung mit mir.« beendete er schliesslich seine Rede und lächelte sehr charmant und überzeugend.

»Das freut mich sehr!« sagte Bulma lachend und umarmte ihren Sohn. Nichts ist in Ordnung, dachte sie. Er ist und bleibt ein Saiyajin.

»Komm, Herr Vizepräsident, gehen wir etwas essen.« Bulma schaltete den Monitor aus und zog Trunks aus dem Büro.

Plan B, Phase eins: gestartet, dachte sie und grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

»Sag' mal, Trunks-kun. Hast Du während meiner Abwesenheit vielleicht ein nettes Mädchen kennengelernt?« fragte Bulma betont beiläufig.

Trunks errötete leicht.

»Iie. Ich hatte keine Zeit für so was...«

»Für "so was" sollte sich ein junger Mann aber Zeit nehmen, meinst Du nicht auch?«

»Ähem...«

»Schon gut. Ich wollte Dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber ich bin schliesslich Deine Mutter und ich mache mir immer Gedanken um Dich, mein Sohn.« Bulma sah ihn mit ihrem strengstem Blick an, doch in ihrem Augen glitzerte der Schalk. Trunks verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und grinste seine Mutter an.

»Du darfst das Restaurant wählen, Frau Präsidentin. Ich zahle.«

----------------

»Okaa-san! Okaa-san!«

Trunks schoss durch die langen Gänge und Korridore der Capsule Corporation auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter. Kuso! Wo steckt sie bloss wieder, fragte er sich und versuchte verzweifelt gleichzeitig die Türen aufzureissen, in den Raum dahinter zu schauen und weiter zu stürmen.

»Trunks! Hier bin ich!«

Beinahe wäre er einfach an ihr vorbei gerannt, ohne sie zu sehen. Er bremste auf der Stelle ab, drehte sich zu ihr um und packte sie, um wenige Sekunden später zusammen mit ihr vor dem Fernseher zu knien und auf das Bild zu starren.

»Ein Cyborg wurde in der nördlichen Stadt gesichtet!« rief Trunks aufgeregt. »Er hat eine Menge Verwüstungen angerichtet, aber wie durch ein Wunder wurde niemand verletzt oder getötet.«

»Nani ka?« Bulma sah Trunks mit weit geöffneten Augen an. »Was sagst Du da? Du hast doch die beiden Jinzoningen getötet!«

»Es ist ein anderer Cyborg, Okaa-san. Alle, die ihn gesehen haben sind sich da einig.« »Woher weiss man eigentlich, dass es auch wirklich ein Cyborg ist?«

»Es gibt noch keine Aufnahmen von ihm, aber alle sind sich sicher das erkannt zu haben. Den Augenzeugen nach tut er das gleiche wie die beiden anderen: Er zerstört wahl- und sinnlos!« Bulma schaltete den Fernseher aus und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Wie betäubt sah sie Trunks an.

»Was machen wir jetzt?«

Trunks richtete sich auf und ballte die Fäuste. Er fühlte in sich hinein und griff behutsam nach der Kraft, die in seinem Innern schlummerte. Er spürte, wie sie erwachte, wie sie sofort zu wachsen begann und seinen Körper durchströmte, wie sich die feinen Haare in seinem Nacken sträubten und aufrichteten. Kontrolliert liess er sie fliessen, spürte wie sie ihn durchdrang und in ihm pulsierte und pochte und ihre Befreiung forderte. Als er das Vibrieren und Brennen in seinem Körper kaum noch aushalten konnte, liess er seinem Ki freien Lauf. In diesem Moment schien Trunks zu explodieren und Bulma hielt ihre Hände vor das Gesicht, um von diesem Licht nicht völlig geblendet zu werden. Als das gleissende Licht wieder schwächer wurde, nahm sie ihre Hände herab und blickte die veränderte Gestalt ihres Sohnes an. Eine Aura goldenen Lichts hatte sich um ihn gebildet, bewegte sich, umspielte seine Gestalt, änderte ständig ihre Intensität, schien lebendig zu sein. Seine sonst violetten Haare hatten sich in goldene Zacken verwandelt und standen wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, als ob sie keine Gravitation kennen würden. Trunks sonst blaue Augen strahlten jetzt in einem schönen, intensiven grün. Doch sie wirkten kühl und unnahbar.

»Ich gehe in die Gravitationshalle. Ab jetzt musst Du die Firma wieder übernehmen.« Auch seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Die Temperatur schien einige Grade zu sinken, wenn er sprach.

Bulma nickte. Sie war überrascht über den Ausdruck seiner Augen. War das noch ihr Trunks? Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er auf sie wirkte, als er sich das letzte Mal verwandelt hatte. Diese Augen beunruhigten und zogen sie gleichzeitig an - und weckten eine Erinnerung in ihr. Vegeta...

Doch Trunks war doch immer das Gegenteil von seinem Vater, dachte Bulma. Was ist in diesem letzten halben Jahr geschehen? Um ihre Betroffenheit zu überspielen sagte sie: »Wir müssen die ganzen Menschen evakuieren. Zum Glück ist die Population der nördlichen Stadt nicht allzu gross. Ich leite alles in die Wege.« Sie stand auf und ging zur Türe, drehte sich aber nochmals um. Sie sah, wie ein kaltes Lächeln Trunks Mund umspielte und fröstelte.

Vegeta, mein Sohn ist ein Mensch, dachte sie. Dein Sohn aber ist ein Saiyajiin.****

Vierter Teil

Seit einer Woche hatte Trunks die Gravitationshalle nur verlassen, um zu essen oder seine Notdurft zu verrichten. Die Nachrichten waren voll von Berichten über die neue Gefahr: den Cyborg. Die Sprecher überschlugen sich beinahe, um das Neuste zu berichten. Leider gab es nicht mehr viel zu berichten: Die nördliche Stadt war evakuiert worden und der Cyborg verliess die Ruinen nicht.

Er wartete. Trunks wusste, er wartete auf ihn. Auf wen sonst? Woher kam dieses Wesen? Das es sich um eine weitere teuflische Kreatur des Dr. Gero handelte, daran zweifelte er nicht.

Seltsam, dachte Trunks. Ich glaubte sein Labor vollständig zerstört zu haben. Aber es wäre kein Wunder, wenn er noch andere Unterschlüpfe eingerichtet hatte, schliesslich war Gero kein Dummkopf gewesen. Irgendwo hatte dieser Cyborg versteckt und sicher auf sein Erwachen gewartet. Doch was hatte ihn aktiviert? Gero war tot. Wer war verantwortlich? Dieser Cyborg benimmt sich ganz anderes als Juunanagou oder Juuhachigou es taten, überlegte er weiter. Warum? Ob er sich noch in anderen Aspekten von dem Geschwisterpaar unterschied, als nur in der Vorgehensweise? Ob er stärker war? Noch grausamer? Aber die wichtigste Frage war: Was für ein Ziel verfolgte dieser Jinzoningen? Was plante er? Und wie sollte er ihn finden? Wie die beiden anderen, hatte dieser Jinzoningen keine Aura, an der er sich hätte orientieren könnten. Er hielt sich irgendwo in der Stadt auf, doch das Gebiet der Stadt war gross und bot genügend Verstecke. Dieser hier veranstaltete kein Feuerwerk, so wie seine Vorgänger, um auf seine Position aufmerksam zu machen.

Aber ich könnte es ja, dachte Trunks und grinste. Warum auch nicht? Es ist keiner in der Nähe, der zu Schaden kommen könnte und der grösste Teil der Stadt ist sowieso schon zerstört. Ich werde voll loslegen können. Keine Zurückhaltung. Keine Gnade. Er griff in sein Innerstes und zerrte sein Ki brutal hervor, um es nach einer mächtigen Entladung, die den Boden erbeben liess, wieder zu bändigen. Schweiss trat ihm aus allen Poren, als sein Ki sich wehrte, sich weigerte wieder in das enge Gefängnis gesperrt zu werden. Ein animalisches Knurren entrang sich Trunks Kehle während er es zu beherrschen versuchte. Diese Machtprobe dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und Trunks trug den Sieg davon, doch er fühlte sich danach erschöpft und ausgelaugt.

»Unterschätze Dein Ki niemals. Es macht Dich zu dem, der Du bist, solange Du es beherrschst. Geh vorsichtig und behutsam mit ihm um, denn wenn es Dich verschlingt, bist Du verloren.« Trunks schauderte, als er an diese Worte seines Vaters zurückdachte. Er würde sich in Acht nehmen. Je stärker er wurde und je mehr Ki ihm zur Verfügung stand, um so vorsichtiger müsste er damit umgehen.

Trunks ballte die Fäuste und fuhr mit seinen Übungen fort.

----------------

Eine in lange, blaue und schwarze Tücher gehüllte Gestalt sass auf dem noch intakten Teil einer Betonmauer liess die Beine baumeln und pfiff eine Melodie vor sich hin. Die Gestalt war ganz allein. Um sie herum existierten nur Zerstörung und Stille. Die ganze Stadt lag in Schutt und Asche.

Da habe ich ganze Arbeit geleistet, dachte das Wesen. Die Evakuierung hat wunderbar geklappt und nicht ein Mensch wurde verletzt. Allerdings müsste ihn gerade das misstrauisch machen. Doch SIE bestand darauf, dass keiner der Stadtbewohner zu Schaden kommt. Was soll's, es war IHRE Entscheidung, dachte es und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Das Wesen sprang von der Mauer und schlenderte dann durch die Ruinen der zerstörten Häuser, wobei es den Trümmern nicht auswich, sondern einfach über sie hinweg sprang. Das manche Hindernisse, die dem Wesen den Weg versperrten, halb intakte Gebäude waren, behinderte es nicht im geringsten. Es sprang ohne Mühe aus dem Stand zwanzig Meter hoch und mehr. Leichtfüssig und beschwingt hüpfte es von Mauer zu Mauer, über eingefallene Dächer und zerstörte Terrassen. Es bewegte sich so sicher wie bei einem Spaziergang auf einer Strasse. Plötzlich kam es auf einem schmalen Eisengeländer zu stehen. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass es etwa seine Balance verlieren könnte.

»Doch dieser Trunks sollte sich endlich herbemühen!« sagte es zu sich selber und tastete den Himmel suchend mit seinem Blick ab.

»Sonst sterbe ich hier noch vor Langeweile.« Die seltsame Gestalt stiess sich vom Geländer ab und schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in die Höhe. Auf etwa tausend Meter Höhe bremste das Wesen ab und schwebte in der Luft. Mit seiner rechten Hand beschattete es seine Augen und während es Ausschau hielt, drehte es sich um seine eigene Achse.

Es wusste, sein Gegner konnte ihn anhand seiner Aura nicht ausmachen, weil es keine besass. Und ihm selbst ging die Fähigkeit wie sein Gegner sie hatte, Menschen nach ihrer Aura zu lokalisieren, gänzlich ab. Aber mit meinen Sensoren kann ich mühelos feststellen, ob und wo sich ein Lebewesen in meiner Nähe befindet, dachte es. Da habe ich einen grossen Vorteil ihm gegenüber.

Doch ihm Moment herrscht Sendestille. Kein Anzeichen von Leben. Was mache ich hier oben, fragte es sich. Wie eine Tontaube zum Abschiessen präsentiere ich mich. Es blickte noch einmal um sich und schwebte dann langsam wieder zu Boden. Ich habe die Warterei wirklich satt, dachte die Gestalt. Ich sollte mich in der Stadt verbergen; ich werde auch dort unten sofort wissen, dass er da ist, wenn er in die Reichweite meiner Sensoren kommt. Ich mache Fehler, dachte das Wesen besorgt. Ich hätte doch auf die Gefühle verzichten sollen, dann würden sie mich nicht andauernd beeinflussen. Aber jetzt ist es aber zu spät für Reue; meine Persönlichkeit ist definitiv festgelegt; wenn ich etwas daran verändern würde, wäre das quasi mein "Tod". Ich wäre nicht mehr ich, dachte es und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie verwirrend das alles doch ist!

Wieder auf dem Boden angekommen, trat es in die Schatten eines Hauses und wartete.

----------------

»Viel Glück, Trunks. Komm heil wieder!« Bulma umarmte ihren Sohn. »Keine Sorge, Okaa-san. Schon vergessen? Ich bin doch der Held, der uns alle von den beiden Jinzoningen befreit hat. Diesem hier wird es nicht anders ergehen.« Er schlang seine Arme um sie, hob sie lachend in die Luft und sagte:

»Mach Dir lieber um diesen Cyborg Sorgen, Okaa-san!«

Trunks stellte sie wieder auf den Boden und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann löste er sich von der Erdanziehungskraft und schwebte langsam in die Höhe. Er winkte ihr noch einmal zu und flog dann Richtung Norden los. Bulma schaute ihm lächelnd nach. Ihr Plan ging auf. Jetzt muss sich nur noch KI an unsere Abmachungen halten, dachte sie. Aber was mache ich mir Sorgen? Ihr kann ich mehr vertrauen als jedem anderem. Wir hatten zwar zu Anfang unsere Differenzen, aber die haben wir alle beilegen können. Mit KI habe ich ein Meisterwerk geschaffen, das nicht mal Doktor Gero überbieten könnte. Ich bin wirklich ein Genie, dachte sie. Aber trotzdem lag Bulmas Stirn in sorgenschweren Falten. Sie konnte Trunks Augen nicht vergessen. War ihr das vorher wirklich noch nie aufgefallen? Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen einzigen Sohn und um einen Jinzoningen, dachte sie.

»Um Euch, meine Kinder«, murmelte sie.

----------------

Trunks jauchzte und schlug Saltos und Kapriolen in der Luft. Er genoss den Wind, der seinen Körper umspielte und das Gefühl der Freiheit, dass ihn immer übermannte, wenn er durch die Lüfte flog. Er spürte die Kraft, die in ihm war und welche ihn so sehr von den Menschen dieses Planten unterschied.

Ich bin ein halber Mensch, dachte er, aber ich kann nicht leben wie ein Mensch. Ich kann nicht einer gewöhnlichen Tätigkeit nachgehen, weil sie mich einfach zu Tode langweilen würde. Zum Glück ist Okaa-san wieder da. Er grinste etwas gequält vor sich hin. Sie wollte mich ablenken, aber sie hätte mich damit fast umgebracht. Nicht einmal sie kann das verstehen, dachte er traurig. Ich muss allein immer trainieren, weil auch der leichteste Schlag einen Menschen töten würde. Wegen der ganzen Umstände habe ich auch keine Freunde – ausser den Freunden, die in einer ganz anderen Zeitlinie leben.

Er flog höher, weil sich ein Flugzeug voller Menschen näherte, deren Aura er spürte. Warum verstecke ich mich vor ihnen, fragte er sich. Es ist vollkommen egal, wenn sie mich sehen. Was könnten sie schon tun?

Doch er flog weiter, ohne dem Flugzeug zu nahe zu kommen.

»Genug Selbstmitleid!« schrie er plötzlich hinaus und fühlte sich etwas erleichtert.

»Es ist Zeit, um zu kämpfen!«

Trunks schüttelte seine Traurigkeit ab und griff nach der Kraft in seinem Innern. Sein Ki begrüsste ihn freudig und er spürte, wie es seinen Körper durchdrang und vibrierte und pochte. Er genoss dieses Gefühl und dachte an den bevorstehenden Kampf. Er freute sich auf diesen Kampf, die Aussicht seine Kräfte zu benutzen und an den Geruch von Adrenalin und Angst. Er hatte während seines Aufenthaltes in der Vergangenheit viel von Son Goku und seinem Vater gelernt. Unter anderem auch, dass die Angst der ständige Begleiter eines Kriegers war.

»Wer etwas anderes behauptet, ist entweder ein Lügner oder ein Narr. Ein Saiyajin lebt für den Kampf. Angst ist gut, denn sie macht vorsichtig. Und ein vorsichtiger Krieger lebt länger... für den Kampf.« Son Goku hatte diese Worte sehr ernst gesagt und Vegeta hatte dazu etwas unverständliches geknurrt.

Als Trunks Ki unruhig zu flackern begann, steigerte er seine Geschwindigkeit bis zum Maximum. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er die Ruinenstadt erreicht. Er bremste ab und schwebte über der Stadt.

»Na endlich.« Das Wesen blickte hinauf zu der Silhouette, die sich hoch am Himmel gegen das Blau abhob und löste sich aus den Schatten. »Ich bin ja gespannt, was er unternimmt, um mich aufzuspüren.« Das Wesen lachte vergnügt. »Nun endlich kann ich meine Fähigkeiten erproben!«****

Fünfter Teil

Trunks blickte auf die Stadt herab. Es sah nicht ganz so schlimm aus, wie er erwartet hatte. Trotzdem war dieser Ort nicht mehr bewohnbar. Und er bietet jede Menge Verstecke, dachte Trunks. Aber Dich locke ich schon aus Deinem Loch, Jinzoningen! Wäre ja gelacht!

Trunks liess Ki durch seinen rechten Arm in die Hand fliessen und formte eine Kugel davor, welche sich mit seiner Energie füllte. Als Trunks mit der Grösse der Kugel zufrieden war, holte er aus - und schleuderte sie in die Stadt hinab!

Die Gestalt sah das Geschoss langsam auf sie zu kommen. Na, der hat es aber eilig, dachte sie und trat aus dem Schatten. Sie fixierte die Energiekugel, stiess vom Erdboden ab und schoss direkt auf sie zu. Sie erhöhte das Powerniveau ihres rechten Armes, holte weit aus und als das lodernde Geschoss direkt in ihrer Reichweite war, schlug sie es – mühelos wie es schien – aus seiner Flugbahn.

Trunks erblickte kurz einen Schatten, und gleich darauf sah er wie sein Schuss aus der Bahn gelenkt wurde. Die Energiekugel schoss weit über die Stadt hinaus und detonierte dann irgendwo in weiter Ferne. Trunks hörte zwar eine gewaltige Explosion, aber die Druckwelle erreichte weder ihn noch die Vororte der Stadt.

Ein leises Lachen erklang über Trunks. Er schnellte herum! Mit vor Lachen bebenden Schultern schwebte eine in schwarze und blaue Tücher verhüllte Gestalt nur einige wenige Meter entfernt vor ihm. Trotz der Nähe konnte Trunks die Gesichtszüge seines Gegners nicht erkennen, denn er hatte sein Gesicht mit einem herabhängenden Ende seines Turbans verhüllt. Auch konnte Trunks nicht feststellen, ob er einen Mann oder eine Frau vor sich hatte, die wallenden Kleidungsstücke verbargen den Körper perfekt.

»Warum lachst Du?« fragte Trunks.

»Wie ich sehe, bist Du nicht zimperlich.«

Eine Frau! Diese Stimme konnte eindeutig nur einer Frau gehören, dachte Trunks. Die Gestalt neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. »Du gehst nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll mit fremden Eigentum um.« stellte sie fest.

»Ha! Und so was sagst ausgerechnet Du? Du hast die Stadt zerstört und damit die Bewohner vertrieben, Monster!« sagte Trunks und verengte seine Augen. »Doch jetzt bin ich hier, um Dich zu stoppen. Ich könnte Dich sofort vernichten, doch... das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht. Du sollst langsam und qualvoll sterben.«

»Grosse Worte! Wir werden ja sehen, ob sie Dir nicht im Hals stecken bleiben!« Die Gestalt ging in Kampfstellung.

»Sehr schön.« Trunks lächelte sein kaltes Lächeln und griff an.

Schneller als ein Augenzwinkern war er bei der Gestalt und hieb auf sie ein. So schnell, dass für einen Beobachter nicht mehr als verzerrte Bewegungen zu erkennen gewesen wären. Doch ebenso schnell parierte seine Gegnerin die Faustschläge und teilte ihrerseits Hiebe aus, welchen Trunks mit Leichtigkeit wieder auswich. Plötzlich liessen sie von einander ab und wichen zurück. In der Luft schwebend taxierten sie sich gegenseitig und suchten nach Schwachstellen in der Deckung des anderen.

Trunks' Aura strahlte golden und verkündete die Kraft ihres Trägers. Ein leichter Wind spielte in seinen langen blonden Haaren und wirbelte sie durcheinander. Er trug sein Schwert bei sich, griffbereit steckte es in der Scheide auf seinem Rücken. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, das Adrenalin begann durch seinen Körper zu fliessen; Trunks fühlte sich in diesem Moment endlich wieder lebendig. Er lächelte und nickte seiner Gegnerin zu.

»Nicht schlecht fürs Aufwärmen, findest Du nicht auch?«

»Wenn Du das bisschen Herumfuchteln Aufwärmen nennst, solltest Du warten, bis ich mich wirklich aufzuwärmen beginne.« sagte sie gelassen.

Trunks lächelte breiter und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand. Die beiden Gegner gingen wieder in Kampfstellung. Regungslos schwebten sie in der Luft und konzentrierten sich ganz auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Es ist seltsam, eine Person vor sich zu sehen, aber nicht das geringste von ihrer Aura zu spüren, dachte Trunks. Er war es schon so gewohnt, dass er die Präsenz dieses besonderen Sinnes oft gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Doch für ihn war es nie ein so ein grosser Nachteil gewesen gegen Wesen zu kämpfen, welche keine Aura besassen, als wie für seine Freunde in der Vergangenheit. Er kannte die Cyborgs am besten. Er würde siegen.

Plötzlich schoss sie auf ihn zu! Trunks war nicht überrascht und bog sich nach hinten, um dem Faustschlag zu entgehen. Sie war über ihm und ihre Deckung war weit offen. Blitzschnell rammte er ihr sein Knie in den Magen und als sie sich zusammen krümmte, verpasste er ihr eine harte Rechte, perfekt auf ihrem Kinn plaziert. Doch sie hatte seine Faust kommen sehen und ihren Kopf mit dem Schlag bewegt, so dass er nicht allzu viel Wirkung hatte entwickeln können. Sie griff wieder an! Sie packte Trunks' am Kopf und hieb mit gewaltiger Kraft ihre Stirn gegen seine! Und noch einmal! Und noch einmal! Trunks' sah nur noch Sterne. Dennoch sprengte er ihrem festen Griff, indem er seine Handgelenke gegen die Innenseite ihrer Ellbogen legte und so mit einem Ruck ihre Arme auseinander drückte. Sie musste loslassen und er war wieder frei! Leicht benommen sprang er nach hinten und rieb sich die Stirn. Trunks sah seine Hand an. Rotes Blut klebte an seinen Fingern. Dann sah er seine Gegnerin an. Sie schwebte wie unbeteiligt einige Meter vor ihm und hielt die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt.

»Darf ich mich vorstellen? Es wäre doch schade, wenn Du den Namen derjenigen nicht kennen würdest, die Dich besiegen wird, findest Du nicht auch?« sagte sie und lachte leise. Trunks schnaubte.

»Träum' nur weiter, Du Angeberin! Gegen mich wirst Du nicht gewinnen! Ich werde Dich vernichten!« rief er und lachte verächtlich.

»Höflichkeit scheint nicht gerade eine Tugend von Dir zu sein. Aber ich nehme es Dir nicht übel. Ich werde mich Dir trotz Deines mangelnden Benehmens vorstellen. Ich heisse Isharu. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich Dir nicht die Hand reiche.« Isharus Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Mit einer theatralischen Bewegung gab sie ihr verhülltes Gesicht frei; sie streifte den kunstvoll gewickelten, schwarzen Turban ab und strich dann mit der Hand betont lässig durch ihr langes und zerzaustes, schwarzes Haar. Ihre grossen, grünen Augen funkelten ihn belustigt an.

Trunks kniff seine Augen zusammen und schluckte schwer. Verdammt, ist die schön, dachte er und schüttelte gleichzeitig in Gedanken den Kopf. C-18 war auch sehr schön gewesen, aber das war nur Fassade. Das schöne Aussehen konnte damals auch nicht über die Bosheit des Cyborgs hinweg täuschen - und schlussendlich waren sie und ihr Bruder dann doch keine Gegner für mich. Heute wird es nicht anders sein. Trunks ging wieder in Kampfposition.

»Lass' das Theater! Damit beeindruckst Du niemanden!« sagte er betont gelassen.

»Ich wollte nur höflich sein.« sagte Isharu und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Und ich wollte wissen, wie reizbar Du bist. Gratulation! Du scheinst ein ganz harter Kerl zu sein, wie?«

»Wenn Du mit Deinem Monolog zu Ende bist, könntest Du mich ja freundlicherweise angreifen. Du stehst ja so sehr auf Höflichkeit, oder? Also lass' mich nicht länger warten!« spottete Trunks.

»Wie Du willst.« sagte sie und in demselben Moment attackierte ihn mit einer Serie von Faustschlägen und Fusstritten. Trunks wehrte alles gekonnt ab. Sie machte einen Ausfall nach links - und holte zu einem Energieball aus. Doch sie konnte seine Deckung nicht durchbrechen; er konnte ihrer schnellen Bewegung mit seinen Augen folgen und das Geschoss ging daneben. Schon holte er seinerseits zu einer Energiekugel aus, speiste sie mit seinem Ki, doch auch seine Kugel fand ihr Ziel nicht. Isharu war ihr blitzschnell ausgewichen und schoss auf Trunks zu. Sie versetzte ihm zwei gewaltige Magenschwinger, welche ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieben. Er schnappte nach Luft, seine goldene Aura verlor an Intensität. Isharu schlug wieder zu, diesmal verpasste sie ihm einen Kinnhaken. Als er nach hinten geschleudert wurde, streckte sie ihre Hand vor seiner Brust aus und liess einen Strahl gleissender Energie aus ihrer Handfläche schiessen. Diesmal verfehlte ihre Energieattacke Trunks nicht. Sie traf ihn mitten in die Brust und er wurde von der Energie eingehüllt. Trunks wurde von diesem Strahl gnadenlos Richtung Erdboden mitgerissen. Er versuchte sich aus dem Strahl zu befreien, aber das war nicht so einfach! Isharu war wirklich stark und sie hatte dem Strahl ein hohes Powerniveau verliehen. Trunks schrie auf und liess einen gewaltigen Kraftschub durch seinen Körper strömen. Er glaubte etwas in seinem Kopf kreischen zu hören und bäumte sich auf - der Strahl zerbarst und Trunks war wieder frei, doch er konnte in der kurzen Zeit seinen Fall nicht bremsen und schlug wie ein flammender Komet mitten in der Stadt ein!

Hochhäuser stürzten ein, überall regnete es Trümmer herab, es entstand eine riesige, graue Staubwolke durch den Aufprall. Gasleitungen brachen und entzündeten sich und zu der Staubwolke gesellte sich eine schwarze Rauchwolke. Irgendwo inmitten dieses Infernos lag Trunks in den Trümmern und versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten. Autsch! So viel zum Thema Aufwärmen, dachte er. Er blickte nach oben. Nicht schlecht, dachte Trunks. Da habe ich das Miststück doch tatsächlich unterschätzt.

»Verdammter Staub!« knurrte er wütend und hustete und rieb sich Staub aus den Augen. Er durfte seinen Gegner nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Verfluchter Cyborg! dachte er. Keine Aura! Das macht es auch nicht einfacher. Ob sie mich mit Hilfe ihrer Sensoren, Scanner oder was auch immer, aufspüren kann? Er sprang auf und blickte um sich. Er konnte kaum seine Hand erkennen. Trunks sprang aufs Geratewohl einige zehn oder zwanzig Meter nach vorne und landete auf einem Schutthaufen. Er blickte wieder nach oben, aufmerksam beobachtete er die Wolke über ihm. Wo bist Du, Isharu?

Isharu schwebte hoch in der Luft über der Staub- und Rauchwolke und blickte hinab. Mit Hilfe ihrer Ortungssensoren hatte sie die Position ihres Gegners nie aus den Augen verloren. Soll ich noch eins drauf setzen? überlegte sie. Nein, ich soll ich doch nur beschäftigen und nicht umbringen. Doch er wird jetzt wohl langsam in Fahrt kommen, das könnte für mich unangenehm werden, wenn ich nicht aufpasse. Verstecken? Er würde mich nie finden, das würde ihn bestimmt sehr ärgern. Nein, auch keine gute Idee; er würde die Stadt einfach in die Luft jagen, um mich aufzuspüren. Und SIE hat mir keine unendlichen Energiereserven gegeben. Allerdings hatten die angeblich unerschöpflichen Reserven auch die beiden anderen Cyborgs nicht vor der Vernichtung bewahrt. Aber ich werde deren Fehler nicht wiederholen und Trunks unterschätzen. Bisher haben mir IHRE Informationen über seine Kampftechnik gute Dienste geleistet; alle seine Aktionen sind vorhersehbar. Doch wann beginnt er sich neue Strategien auszudenken? Das wird bestimmt noch sehr interessant werden. Aber was macht er so lange da unten? Isharu flog etwas näher auf seine Position zu und schickte einen kleinen Energieball zu ihm hinab. Das wird ihn schon aufscheuchen, dachte sie und grinste.

Trunks sah den Ball erst, als dieser neben ihm einschlug und noch mehr Trümmer auf ihn herab regneten. Miststück, dachte er. Da bist Du also! Er stiess so gewaltsam ab, dass er im Boden einen kleinen Krater und Risse hinterliess. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schoss er in die Richtung, aus welcher der Ball gekommen war. Hoch oben trat er aus der Wolke hinaus, doch da war niemand. Er blickte blitzschnell um sich, aber er konnte niemanden entdecken. Sie ist doch nicht einfach abgehauen, fragte er sich. Angespannt schwebte er über der Wolke und sah sich nun genauer nach seiner Gegnerin um. Dabei sah er auch, dass das Feuer, das bei seinem Aufprall ausgebrochen war, um sich griff und eine immer grössere, schwarze Rauchsäule zum Himmel aufstieg. Diese Säule versperrte ihm einen grossen Teil der Sicht. Ob sie sich wohl dahinter versteckt? fragte er sich und flog näher an die dunkle Rauchsäule heran. Langsam wurde er wütend. Er wollte kämpfen und nicht mit seinem Gegner Verstecken spielen.

Isharus Sensoren zeigten ihr an, dass ihr Gegner näher kam. Mal sehen, was er macht, dachte sie. Trunks flog am äusseren Rand der Rauchwolke um sie herum. Isharu änderte ihre Position ebenfalls; sie vollführte genau das gleiche Manöver wie Trunks und blieb auf diese Weise von ihm unentdeckt. Trunks flog einmal ganz um die Wolke herum und sah dann wieder auf die Stadt hinab. Wo versteckt sich diese Schlampe? Er fluchte und begann über der Stadt nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Isharu lachte und machte sich für ihren Angriff bereit. Sie sammelte Energie und konzentrierte sie über ihrer Handfläche. Schnell wuchs ein Ball über ihrer Hand und als sie mit seiner Grösse und Kraft zufrieden war, schleuderte sie ihn auf Trunks!

Als Isharu Kraft für ihren Angriff zu sammeln begann, konnte Trunks die Energie spüren und ihrer Attacke ausweichen. Mit Höchsttempo schoss er durch die Rauchwolke auf ihre Position zu und feuerte ebenfalls einen Energieball auf sie ab.

»Da bist Du, verfluchter Cyborg!« rief er und setzte ihr nach. Sie hatte seinen Energieball zur Seite geschlagen und war einige Meter zurückgewichen. Er attackierte sie mit Faust- und Fusstritten, die sie aber leicht abwehren konnte.

»Ich bin kein Cyborg, weisst Du?« rief Isharu und flog in unglaublicher Schnelligkeit rückwärts runter auf die Stadt zu. Trunks folgte ihr sofort und beschleunigte so sehr, dass er sie an den Schultern packen konnte und sie mit sich nach unten riss. Isharu schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte sich zu befreien. Trunks wurde immer schneller und hielt sie trotz ihrer heftigen Gegenwehr gnadenlos fest. Knapp über dem Boden liess er sie los und bremste ab, während sie weiter auf die Stadt zu schoss und schliesslich eine zweite Staubwolke produzierte, als sie mitten in den Häuserruinen aufprallte. Trunks lachte und begann einen Energieball aufzuladen. Er liess sich reichlich Zeit und pumpte ein beachtliches Stück seiner Energie in diese Attacke. Als er mit der Kraft des Energieballes zufrieden war, schleuderte er ihn in die Mitte des Kraters, welcher durch Isharus Aufprall entstanden war. Eine gewaltige Explosion hüllte für einige Sekunden alles in helles Licht. Flammende Trümmerstücke fielen wieder zu Boden und steckten einen weiteren Stadtteil in Brand.

»Langsam fängt es doch noch an Spass zu machen!« sagte Trunks laut und schleuderte einen zweiten, ebenso mächtigen Energieball in die Stadt hinab. Wieder wurde alles in helles Licht getaucht. Trunks schwebte über der nun lichterloh brennenden Stadt und hielt nach seiner Gegnerin Ausschau. Augenblicke vergingen ohne das er sie entdecken konnte. Er flog näher heran und blickte aufmerksam um sich. Schon wieder Versteckspiel, dachte er und knurrte wütend. Trunks sah sich weiter um, doch Isharu blieb verschwunden.

»Ist es etwa schon vorbei?« fragte er sich laut und schnaufte verächtlich. »Das wäre ja wirklich ein jämmerlich schwacher Gegner gewesen!«****


End file.
